When Blood Runs Cold
by P. C. Helfier
Summary: ***FINALLY UPDATED***...--; my first attempt at a fic...and I'm not good at summaries at all...erm someones out to get Shuichi...or Yuki...maybe even Hiro...((hehe...R&R))
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gravitation…if I did then I'd be excruciatingly happy…but I don't and if you're gonna sue…then you're stupid cause this is a fan fiction site…it's gonna be obvious that a lot of people don't own there characters they use unless they're made by them.  So yeah…there's my speech and my lecture ya da ya da ya da…and I only say this once!

Dedicated to my friend Yaro!!!  Lubbies ya Yaro ^^

**blah blah**= thoughts

"blah blah"= talking

/blah blah\= writing

kk?? Good! And yes there is violence, blood, cursing, yaoi ((just look at the series and that'll tell you that)), and maybe a lemon…not sure yet…we'll see about it

/1+1=2 and 2+2=4…but what does a faggot mean…when his body is lying dead on the floor?\

The scarlet red lipstick smeared across the mirror, left its horrid message to the pink haired genki.  The towel he held in his hand long since dropped on the floor, as his periwinkle eyes stared at the offending message.

"YUKI!!!" his voice screamed through the house

Without waiting for his lover to come to him Shuichi bolted out of the bathroom and into the study, where he saw Yuki ready to get up from his seat.

"That's not funny Yuki!  That's not funny at all!"

With a slightly confused look Yuki pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. 

"What are you talking about baka…"

"That writing on the mirror…" a slightly angry twitch moves across his face "Don't play dumb with me…I know you put it there!"

With that said Yuki stands up and makes his way into the bathroom, about two minutes later his footsteps are heard echoing down the hallway.  After that the phone is heard dialing three numbers, and about 5 minutes of muffled conversation, before the click of the phone.

"…Yuki?"

Slowly walking into the living room, Shuichi sees that Yuki is now sitting on the couch, smoking a new cigarette.

"Yuki…what'd you do?"

"The police will be here shortly, I reported the threat."

¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦

After about 5 hours of searching it was well into the late hours of the night and the police had given up on the search for clues.  Now Yuki and Shuichi sat in the kitchen in silence, the occasional munch of pocky or sip of beer.

With an exasperated sigh Shuichi lays his head on the table and looks over to Yuki.

"That was a waste…and I didn't even get to take my shower yet!"

With a roll of his eyes Yuki stands up and heads to the bedroom.

"Yuki!!!  How mean…"  with yet another sigh Shuichi pushes himself up and out of the chair, walking into the bathroom.  His eyes subconsciously wander over to the mirror, which has been wiped clean of the lipstick.  

After a long wait the tub was finally full of steaming hot water, without much effort Shuichi pulled off his clothes, discarded them to the laundry basket and climbed into the tub.

Hai hai --; it's a lil short…but this is my first attempt at writing a fan fic involving OTHER ppls characters.  R&R plz! Anything accepted…should I continue or quit while I'm ahead?


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter PROMISES to be longer, and it also promises to get deeper into the plot.

Dedicated to my friend Yaro!!! Lubbies ya Yaro ^^  
  
**blah blah**= thoughts "blah blah"= talking /blah blah\= writing kk?? Good! And yes there is violence, blood, cursing, yaoi ((just look at the series and that'll tell you that)), and maybe a lemon, not sure yet, we'll see about it.

And many many thanks to my reviewers ^^ ((Ksya-chan, and Suziquzi))  Arigato!!! 

**1+1=2, 2+2=4…….but what does a faggot mean, when his body is lying on the floor?**

The saying swam through the pink haired genki's mind as he walked toward the NG Records building.  The sun was shining brightly, and the streets were busy with cars, bikes, and people.  Summer was nearly over and Bad Luck would be starting their new tour within a few months.  Now that the weekend was over Shuichi had no excuse but to go to work, although everything he stood for told him to stay home with Yuki.  But a severe threat from Mr. K had made him think otherwise.  

The sudden screeching of tires had brought him from his thoughts abruptly.  A red sports car swerved towards the sidewalk he was standing at, to avoid collision with another car.  Most of the other people had scrambled out of the cars way, but Shuichi being lost in his thoughts, just stood there, dumbfounded.  A minute or so later everything had gone black, and he could feel the cold sidewalk pressed against his face.  Everyone around him was moving trying to see what had happened, some people were mumbling things and a few others yelled out to call the police.

"Shuichi??  Shuiiiichi!! Are you alright na no da??"  a voice yelled from the crowd quickly growing closer.

¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦

It had been 3 hours since the accident, and now Hiro paced back and forth in the waiting room.  As soon as he had heard what happened he rushed to the hospital, demanding answers from people who didn't know anything.

**Stupid hospital…they're supposed to know what the hell's going on!**

As he sat down heavily in one of the chairs the door opened and Hiro stood up again, only to meet the emotionless face of Shuichi's koi, Yuki.  Once again Hiro took his seat to wait for the doctor to show up with Shuichi's condition report.  Yuki took the seat across the room from him.  Within the hour everyone had shown up, Tohma, Fujisaki, Tatsuha, Mr. K, and Sakano.  Everyone except Ryuichi, who should have been the first one there considering he was the one who brought Shuichi.

After another hour of waiting a young looking doctor walked into the room, a clipboard in his hand.  He looked around the room from under his thin gold-framed glasses and gave a slight cough.

"I suppose you are all friends of Mr. Shindo Shuichi?"

With that said Hiro stood up and gave an annoyed look to the doctor.

"Who gives a damn!  What's wrong with him?  Tell me what happened!"

The doctor only blinked at the angry looking Hiro and looked at his clipboard.

"He's actually quite lucky, only a broken arm and a slightly bruised hip.  When someone gets hit with a car they're usually more distraught then that.  You may go see him, but mind you the anesthetics might not be completely out of his system."

¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦

A smirk spread across his face and an evil laugh sounded deep in his throat.  He would finally get revenge for everything the boy had done to him.

"When pink slowly darkens to red, you can rest assured…….your precious genki, will be dead!"

And end Chapter 2 ^^ tell me how you feel, anything accepted and needed Chapter 3 soon to follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah! Hello my faithful readers ^^.Sorry it took me so long to begin writing again…but yeah school keeps getting in my way and stuff like that.No worries though!Here is the third chapter to my brainstorming story.Many many things yet to come so let us begin ne??

Dedicated to my friend Yaro.Lubbies ya Yaro!!!

Contains: Blood, violence, possible lemon, yaoi hints, cursing, and maybe some Wicca stuff later on…thinking that stuff up right now.

**blah blah**= thoughts

"blah blah"= talking

/blah blah\= writing

------------

Hiro walked up the stairs to his apartment, his feet dragging as he tiredly pushed onward.One of the only thoughts in his mind was a nice warm shower, a cup of steaming hot tea, and his overly comfortable bed.It had been a long practice, especially since Shuichi hadn't stopped chattering endlessly about what had happened nearly a week ago.It was a little unnerving, however, to think of someone writing something of such on a mirror.The other thing that was bothering him was who would have written it?Surely not Yuki…

Hiro's mind raced with millions of possibilities, almost all of them ending in a blank conclusion.As he unlocked his apartment door he finally came to the conclusion it was a jealous Nittle Grasper groupie.Who else would have done it?No one close to Shu-chan right?As he opened his door his kitten ran to greet him, purring insanely at the sight of her master.A light chuckle escaped his lips as he picked the kitten up and gave it a pet behind its ears.

"I suppose you want to be fed now huh Iyumia?"

As if to answer the kitten purred even louder brushing her nose into his hand.With that he walked into the small apartment and put the kitten down then turned to close the door behind him.He walked into the kitchen and bent over to pour the kitten some food in the bowl.At the sound of the clinking the kitten ran to the bowl and literally dove into the food, chowing down almost immediately.With another chuckle he stood and walked to his tiny bedroom and flopped down on the bed putting an arm over his face, not hearing the door open and shut.

¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦

An insane laugh filled the apartment as the man was thrown over the balcony.His skull making a sickening crack as it hit the asphalt.Blood splattered in all different directions, covering cars that stay parked close to where he hit.The attacker looked over the balcony with a pleased grin at his handy work.Blood trickled from his nose where he had been punched in a futile attempt of escape.But as one could see, it was none-the-less…futile.

RING RING RING

Shuichi practically jumped off the couch as the phone rang in his ear.Taking deep heavy breaths he reached over and grabbed the phone and placed it close to his ear.

"Hai Hai Moshii Moshii?" he stated as calmly as he possibly could

On the other side of the phone someone was breathing heavily.There was a sound in the background but Shuichi couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Um…hello?" he stated once again hoping that the person would stop breathing in his ear.Hiro did that to him a lot when he wanted to make Shuichi stop talking so he could get a word in edgewise. (A/N: erm…dunno if that's true but hey! W/e floats the boat ne?)Without another sound the person on the other line hung up and the dial tone picked up in Shuichi's ear after a few moments of silence.

"…That was…interesting?" with a confused and annoyed look on his face Shuichi hung the phone up only to have it ring as soon as he pulled his hand away

"Gah!!!!" he quickly picked the phone up and placed it next to his ear "Who are you and what do you want?!?!?!"

"…ahem, if you keep answering the phone like that brat I'll ban you from the phone as well…" Yuki's calm, yet annoyed voice stated

"Yu…Yuki! Ahahahahaha! Sorry just someone called and…erm…never mind…"

He wouldn't tell Yuki about it, bad enough his lover was worried about him over the mirror incident he didn't need him worrying ten times as much about strange phone calls.

"I called to tell you that I'll be home late and that…"

"And that?Yuki?"

Realization hit him that the house was now dead silent, and also dark.The power had gone out?Shuichi set the phone down and carefully made his way to the kitchen only bumping his knee a few times on the way there.He carefully searched the drawers and cabinets for a flashlight or candles, finding none.

**Ahehehe…the dark isn't so so bad…just a little…erm…yeah…**

He made his way back into the living room, only something was different, a strange smell was emanating through the house.Shuichi sat on the couch and decided to wait for Yuki to come home, or for the power to come back on, which ever came first.

After about an hour of sitting no Yuki and no power, Shuichi decided to go to bed.

**Can't be scared of the dark if you're asleep ne??**

As he stood up he noticed something placed on the floor next to the couch.As he bent over to pick it up, the smell seemed to worsen.He grasped the small fluffy thing…but it was also wet, he pulled it closer to his face only to let out a loud scream and throw the object across the room.

--------

hehe yes cliffhangers…don't worry though! Next chapter will be posted probably immediately after this one!So like I said… no worries! R&R pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

Haha! Here we go minna!! Not a lot for me to say so lets get started!

Dedicated to Yaro!!! Lubbies ya Yaro ^^

**blah blah**= thinking

"blah blah"= talking

/blah blah\= writing

---------

Yuki slowly parked his car in the parking garage and made his way slowly towards the apartment.Lighting up a cigarette in the elevator he leaned back against the cool metal walls and waited to reach his floor.Once there he stepped out into the hall and noticed how dark it was.

"The brats probably scared out of his mind by now…" a slight smile spread over his lips.

A scared Shuichi meant comforting, and Yuki was up for it, maybe even a little more than comforting?As he walked he heard a scream and a soft thud, he quickly shook it off as a child having a bad dream and running to his or her parents' room.He pulled his key out and pushed it into the doorknob, but as he did so the door slowly creaked open.

**Damn brat…didn't close the door all the way when he got home…**

He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him, locking it as he does so.Walking slowly Yuki crosses the apartment to the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing a beer, then closes the door again.

**Strange…I haven't been attacked yet…**

"Shuichi?"

Silence

His footsteps echo in the hall as he walks toward his room, but stops short hearing muffled cries from the other side of the hall.

"Shuichi?"

He opens the bathroom door to find Shuichi sitting in the empty bathtub staring up towards something.Following his gaze Yuki's eyes widen in shock as his eyes stare at the wall.

/How much time does it take to tell…of a tale…one man's trip all the way to hell\

Underneath the writing is a black candle with something next to it.Squinting and leaning closer he makes out what is next to the candle.All at once nausea takes over his body and he falls to his knees.

Next to the candle, was the decapitated head of a white kitten, its eyes open wide staring at the ceiling.It finally registers that the writing on the wall, is the poor dead animals blood, smeared into the horrific writing.

¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦

He had heard Yuki calling him, but for some reason his brain wasn't registering anything.The only thing that was registered was Hiro's poor kitten Iyumia…dead, decapitated, her head sitting on the back of the toilet eyes staring lifelessly at nothing.And her body…her blood soaked body was resting against the wall in the living room bones probably crushed from when he had thrown her.The crimson letters…sprawled across the wall still dripping freshly, the knot in his stomach had become tighter all of a sudden.

**I was home…all night…and I went to the bathroom as soon as I got home…how did I not see this before?Was it even here earlier?Am I going crazy?Someone is really out to kill me…what did I ever do?**

"Shuichi?What happened?"

His neck and back were beginning to cramp from the position he was in, but he couldn't move.His brain was telling him to stay put no matter what.The lights turned on suddenly and the letters became even clearer, making he knot tighter than before.He couldn't hold it in any longer, quickly leaning over Shuichi vomited, everything he had ate that day came out in one big 'bleeh'.Some of it got on his clothes, but most of it got on the ceramic bottom of the bathtub.

--------

Yes yes…I know sickening --; but don't worry!! I love cats! …::mumbles:: I have 30 of the stupid things… but yes you were warned violence and blood!R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oi! Sorry Everyone! I know I haven't updated in soooo long…but yes I am back…and hopefully I'll be able to finish this story! I know where it's going now…so let's get started shall we??

Dedicated to Yaro!!! Lubbies ya Yaro ^^

**blah blah**= thinking

"blah blah"= talking

/blah blah\= writing

____________

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but a lot of brightness.  There was no color or anything, just brightness.  Along with the brightness came a searing pain in the back of his head and it made him want to cry out in pain.  

"Hiro!!!"

A familiar voice cut into the pain, but the volume the voice was administered at made the searing pain just seem to grow into a knot and pull at his brainstem.  Hiro blinked repeatedly and soon color began to come into view.  First some creams, then some gray colors, then some light blues.  A splash of pink to his right, then some more dull colors.  

**Wait…pink?  Where does that fit in?**

Before his brain could register, a body was practically on top of him.  He let out a cry of shock, then pushed the body off of him, looking up into the face of a very distressed yet happy Shuichi.

"Hiro! I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried! I heard about what happened and immediately ran to the hospital! Are you sure you're all right?  Do you need anything? Are you hungry?  I there anything I can get you? Just name it and I'll get it!"

After a, agonizingly slow, few minutes all of that managed to register in Hiro's brain and he shook his head and adjusted his pillow.

"So…what happened exactly?"

He blinked and looked down at the covers.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened.  All I remember is standing on the balcony then suddenly falling.  I don't know how I fell…maybe fatigue finally caught up to me and I fell.  Hehe.  Guess the bushes caught me when I fell, and it's a good thing I only live on the second story ne?"

Shuichi smiled, he was too sure about Hiro falling on his own especially with Iyumia dead in his and Yuki's apartment.

______

He laughed evilly, everything was going according to plan.  Not only was Shuichi scared out of his mind, but Yuki was scared for him as well.  Everything was perfect thus far, with Hiro hospitalized and Yuki going to the states very shortly, it wouldn't be too long.  All he had to do was stalk Shuichi for a little bit longer and Shuichi would be at his mercy.

______

Yuki sat at his desk typing away at a novel that was way over its due date.  Things were just too stressful at home to work on a love story.  With all the horror movie action that was going on in his very apartment, he couldn't think of anything that had to do with love.  He knew Shuichi was scared out of his mind, he had every right to be!  If Yuki weren't…well Yuki he would be scared too.  But he remained stoic as ever, for Shuichi's sake.  He stared over at the phone, which was ringing and picked it up.

"Yes?"  He stated flatly

"Eiri? Oh, is Shuichi there?" Tohma said sounding as if he were worried

**Shuichi?** Yuki looked over at the clock it was almost 1:00pm, Shuichi had long left for NG records.

"No Tohma, he left hours ago.  He should be there, if not try the hospital, and don't bother me again!"

With his final words Yuki hung up the phone, horrible thoughts running rampant through his mind.

**He's fine Eiri!  He's at the hospital with Hiro, nothing happened to him.  Serial killers only stalk people who matter, and Shuichi doesn't matter.**

As much as he told this to himself, the little voice in the back of his head nagged and nagged at him to go look for Shuichi.  Finally, Yuki walked to the living room, grabbed his keys and walked out the door heading for the park.

_______

Yes yes I know…not much happened in this chapter…but the next one will have many many surprises for you!  I make this promise right now! Ok…see you in the next chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews all!  Here's the next chapter updated sooner than the last…as promised!

Dedicated to Yaro!!! Lubbies ya Yaro ^^

**blah blah**= thinking

"blah blah"= talking

/blah blah\= writing

____________

The sirens of the ambulance rang loudly.  It was dominating over the other sounds around him, but he could still hear mumbling and people rushing around.  His head hurt, a lot, considering he was just trying to take a nice and calming walk through the park.  The park, he had never made it there though.  He should have been there by now, he left his apartment 20 minutes ago, and the park was only a 10-minute walk from his apartment.

"Did any of you see the car?"

"No sir but I did see the color and I'd probably be able to point it out if I saw it again…black, very nice make it seemed.  It sped out of the parking lot and hit him, then turned around and sped away."

He felt a hand reach into his pocket and grab his wallet.  Someone knelt down next to him and looked at him.

"Are you alright sir?"

He tried to use his voice but no sound came out.  Everything began to register, his memory slowly returned to him.  The car speeding towards him, then flying back onto the sidewalk.  He didn't get a good look at the car, but he did remember it being black.

"Yuki!!"

A single voice rose above everything and the pounding of footsteps got closer and they finally stopped.

"Yuki, daijoubu des?"

Yuki looked up at a near frantic Shuichi, and hoped the brat wouldn't go running around like a maniac.  Shuichi was now staring down at Yuki tears pouring out of his eyes, his mouth moving, but Yuki couldn't hear the words that were coming out.  Everything was silent and quickly becoming dark, he felt himself be lifted up and heard faint murmuring. 

________

Tohma sat in his office looking at his phone.  The uneasy feeling he had gotten earlier was beginning to get stronger, and he didn't like it.  As much as he wanted to leave he couldn't, a meeting was about to start and he had to be present, it was vital.  He would have to put his uneasiness aside for the time being.  A knock on the door echoed through the large office and Tohma looked to the door.

"Come in" He stated flatly slowly rising from the chair. 

The door opened and Tohma put his normal smile on his face.  He wasn't in the mood for visitors but he had no other choice.

"How may I help you…" 

The last thing he got a chance to say before the lights blew out.

­­­­­­________

Everyone looked down at the ground; blood was still sitting on the ground, fresh.  The body had just been removed; police were dusting the office of the building to see if it was a murder or a suicide.  No one had even thought about the president of NG Records being depressed…let alone committing suicide.  Most people believed it to be a murder, but the police found no traces of anyone else being in the room at the time of death.

It wasn't long before Tohma's wife was to receive a call, informing her of her husband's death.

_________

Hai!! I know…people will kill me for this ! I'm sorry! It was the only thing I could think up…don't worry! Much more to come…much much more ::Evil laughter:: please! R&R This will be ending soon…and the villain shall be revealed!  You're all in for a surprise ::grin:: Until next time my faithful readers ::bows::


End file.
